Secrets, Suspects, and Suspense
by rosestar1324
Summary: Rose: Once again the title summarizes the whole story! Deadpool learns some secrets, discovers some interesting suspects, and there's suspense. The question everyone's been asking is finally answered! Now, we'll finally uncover the truth about Heather! This is the story to answer the questions from my DP story "Babes, Blood, and Betrayal". Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: Hello, everyone! I'm back with the ending of my little two part Deadpool story. You guys wanted me to make another part to fully end it. So here it is. And if you haven't read my story "Babes, Blood, and Betrayal" to get the full meaning about what happened. But I do vaguely sum up what happened at the start of the story (Deadpool style).**

[Ok, to recap…]

{We got hired to assassinate these guys…}

[One got away…]

{So, we chased him to that hospital…}

[Were we me one of the coolest...]

{Sexiest…}

[Smartest woman on the planet, named Heather!]

{Then we met some of her friends…}

[One of who tried to kill us!]

{And she did horrible tests on Heather!}

[SO, after we recused her, we took her to the hospital]

{And when she got better, we went on the most amazing date in our whole life!}

[But now, she doesn't remember us!]

{So now we're going to get to the bottom of this!}

(Chicago, Illinois. 1:30 pm.)

Deadpool slammed open the door to Jack Hammer's (also and more commonly known as Weasel) apartment. "Yo, Weasel!" Deadpool yelled. Weasel was sitting at his computer wearing blue sweats. Startled, he quickly closed his window and spun around in his spinney chair.

"D-Deadpool?! W-what are you doing here? I didn't, I mean you weren't supposed to-"

"I'm great. Thanks for asking. Look, I need you to look up these people." Deadpool said, handing Weasel a list of names. I need everything you can dig up on them."

"Alight. I'll start on these once I finish up this." Weasel turned back to his computer.

"No. You're going to do this now! It's important."

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it now!"

"Oh, and also, I need you to fix my holographic transmitter. It broke…. Again."

"Again?! How many times are you going to break it?"

**** (A few hours later...)

"Ok, I got something!" Weasel exclaimed.

Deadpool sprinted from Weasel's kitchen and to his desk, were Weasel was doing his research. "What cha found, Wease?" He asked, stuffing a bunch of cheesy puffs into his mouth.

"Hey aren't those-"

"It's not important! Tell me what you found!"

"Okay, Okay! Well, I couldn't find anything useful about that woman named Heather…"

{Damn…}

"But I did find some stuff on that lady, Tara."

"What did you find?"

"Okay. Well, her full name is Tara Robinson, she was born in the US but her parents abandoned her at birth, she has a five degrees in chemistry and medicine…."

"Wease, I don't wanna hear her whole biography! Just tell me about her most recent activities."

"From how far back?"

"Start at three years back and we'll see from there."

"Ok," Weasel typed into the computer a bunch of commands, "What am I looking for exactly?"

"Incriminating evidence, drug receipts, stuff you would find when looking up bad guys!"

"Alright.." He typed some more stuff into the computer, "Got something. Something big."

{That's what-}

[Don't.]

"What, Wease. What?"

"Okay, it turns out, she was running an underground drugs ring and a facility made to try and copy mutant powers."

"How original."

"Why are you concerned about this stuff? What did she do to you?"

"Where can I find her headquarters?"

"It's at that toy factory in the next town over on South Street."

"Common."

"Where we're going?"

"To that factory."

*** (At the toy factory. 9:00 pm)

It was late night. The moon was shining ad the wind was blowing. "Why are we here? What are about to do?"

"Do you realize you ask a lot of questions?"

"I do?"

"YES!" Deadpool duct taped Weasel's mouth close and snuck into the factory via air vents. He found an office through a vent and kicked it open. He jumped on the floor and started rummaging through the fileing cabinets. "Weasel, hack into the computer over there." Deadpool commanded. Weasel nodded as he made his way to the desk, taking the duct tape off before he reached the console. Deadpool stumbled across a small file labeled "Test Subjects".

{Wouldn't this stuff be too important to leave unguarded in an office?}

[I guess criminals are getting stupider by the minute.]

Deadpool opened the file and started skimming the pages. He found a list of a bunch of names, which were supposedly tested on. Heather's name was not among these. "I thought Tara was doing tests on Heather. If so, why isn't her name here? Wease, did you find anything?" Deadpool turned to face Weasel who was sitting at the computer typing away.

"Just a bunch of files about their experiments and subjects. Look." Weasel opened a random file. Inside, a bunch of pictures (along with names, dates, addresses, contact info) of places where said subject has been. "They have some unique surveillance equipment. They even have live feed of the subject. This guy, Fred Whiner, is eating at a restaurant in Italy." Weasel explained.

"Hmm. Is there anyone named 'Heather' in their data base?"

"Let me see." Weasel entered her name into a search box. "I got fifty hits on women with the name Heather. Got anything to narrow it down? Like a last name or address."

"Look for Heather Thompson from Australia. Both parents, deceased. Moved to the US about 20 years ago."

"Whoa. That's specific." He added the descriptions into the box. "Found her! It says 'experiment terminated…"

**Rose: That's it for the first chapter. Chapter two is coming soon. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose: Welcome back, ladies and gents! **

**Deadpool: I know what you guys are thinking. "It's about damn time! I've been waiting forever for the second part of this story!" I still can't believe you ended in another cliffhanger.**

**Rose: Deadpool, you're the only one who seems to hate the cliffhangers. I think they help keep you interested. I've read some stories that were sadly not like that. I always end a chapter with a question to be answered in the next.**

**Deadpool: Ok, I have to admit, you do have a point.**

**{I know how this is going to end!}**

**Rose: Quiet! Why do you guys like spoiling my stories?!**

**Deadpool: I can't help myself**

**Rose: Well, I'm moving on to the actual story part before you ruin it!**

"Whoa. That's specific." Weasel added the descriptions into the box. "Found her! It says 'experiment terminated."

"What?!" Deadpool pushed Weasel out of the way, causing to fall out of his chair. Deadpool scanned the page, looking for some sign that said it wasn't true. There were none. Weasel picked himself off the floor.

"Ow." He rubbed his head. Wade leaned against the desk and slid himself into a sitting position, distraught. Weasel clicked around the page. "Let's see. Christina Martin. Born in Sydney Australia. Father, Richard Martin, was an attorney. Moved his wife, Lyndsay Heather Martin, and daughter Christina Martin to the US after failing to prove his client slash brother, Pablo, innocent to murder charges-"

"Waitwaitwait. Back it up a sec. Did you just say 'Lyndsay Heather Martin'?"

"Yep." Deadpool stood up.

"Do they have pictures of the family?"

"Um, yeah. They have a ton." DP looked at the monitor. He saw an old photo of Heather, her father, and mother. They were dressed nicely. As if they were going to church or a wedding. Heather looked to be at least ten.

{Whoa! Heather's mom is hot!}

[What's even more surprising is the resemblance they both bare. If we took a picture of older Heather and compared it to her mother, they could be mistaken as sisters.]

Deadpool scrolled through the pictures of Heather, both by herself and with her family. "So, Wease, according to this profile, that little girl in that picture's name is Christina?"

"That's what the page says."

{I wonder why we never have seen these pictures before.}

[We've never seen ANY pictures of Heather's family.]

Deadpool looked at the page. "Her dad, Richard Martin, died of cancer when Heather, I mean, Christina was eleven years old. Then her mom, Lyndsey, disappeared when she was twelve. I wonder what happened to her. 'After the disappearance of her mother, Lyndsey, Christina was put in the custody of her uncle, Pablo Martin. Ten years later, Christina testified against her uncle in court, which resulted in Pablo's incarceration.'" Deadpool read.

{Why didn't she mention any of this to us?}

"Weasel, look up Pablo's trial. I want to see what the charges were and where he is now." Weasel nodded his head and typed some commands into the computer.

"Here it is. It says he was charged with the position of and distributing drugs, domestic abuse, man slaughter, and eight counts of first degree murder."

"How did this guy not get the death penalty?"

"He did. But it says here he disappeared before they got to execute him."

"Disappeared?"

"Disappeared."

"Well, where is he now?"

"It doesn't say."

"Where's Christina?"

"She was last seen boarding an air plane headed for Australia with some man a day ago." Weasel explained.

"Okay. Let's pack up. We're headed for Australia." Deadpool printed out some pictures of Heather and her family.

**** (At the airport. 10:45 pm)

Deadpool was using his holographic projector to disguise his disfigured face. He and Weasel were in their seats, waiting for takeoff. Five minutes of waiting later, the plane finally made its way down the runway and into the sky. "Okay, Wease, when we land, the first thing you're going to do is find out where Christina and/or her uncle, Pablo, is."

"Do I need to even ask what you're going to do to him once we find him?"

"Nope."

"I didn't think so."

**** (In Australia, 2:00 am)

Once Deadpool and Weasel landed, Deadpool had gotten them a rental car and a hotel to sleep at. When they arrived at the hotel and checked into their room, Deadpool immediately ordered room serves. "What? The inflight peanuts weren't satisfying enough?" Weasel inquired as he flopped on his bed.

"Like those snacks are actually tasty. I want some REAL food. And there's no time to waste. You need to start finding Christina and her uncle."

"Are you ever going to explain their significance to you?"

"The answer to your first question is, shaddup. Just get off your lazy ass and do your assignment." Weasel rolled his eyes and opened up his laptop. While it was loading, he started setting up his surveillance equipment. Deadpool dug a note pad out of his pocket. "I'll be back." He headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm conducting my own investigation." And with that, he closed the door and made his way outside.

{Do we actually have any idea where Heather is or who she's with?}

[My theory is that her uncle may have something to do with this. If he somehow broke out of prison, he would be the only suspect with a motive to get revenge on Heather.]

{So, where would be a good place to start looking for her?}

"Well, I'm thinking, if we find Pablo, we'll find Heather!" Deadpool walked inside a bar. He made his way to the bar and sat on a stool.

[If Pablo was such a big threat here, there must be someone here that knows where he is.]

The bar tender noticed him and strolled to him to get his order. "What will it be, mate?" The man asked in a raspy Australian accent. He sounded like his was just getting over a cold.

"Just a beer and the whereabouts of this man." Deadpool placed a picture of Pablo on the counter in-between the two of them. "Have you seen him around?" The bar tender looked like he was trying to figure out if he should answer or not. "I know you know SOMETHING. So, I'll make telling it easier for you." Deadpool pulled out his pistol. "Let's play Deadpool Rolette. It's kinda like Russian Rolette except the gun's fully loaded and if you don't answer my questions before the sixth bullet, you're dead. So, I recommend you tell me everything you know about this guy or I'll pump you full of so much lead you'll never need a shield at your next x-ray (as if you'll need one)."

"Alright, alright. He was here a few hours ago, actually. I assumed he was going on some date later."

"Why you say that?"

"I over heard him mumbling about some special occasion with some woman."

"Did you catch her name?"

"I dunno. Christy or something."

"Christina?"

"Yeah! That's it! Christina!"

"Do you happen to know where he was going to after?"

"Nope. Guy never said."

Deadpool put his gun away, "Good news, you survived. See how easy that was. No one even need to die." Wade headed for the door.

"Hey, what about your drink?" He called.

"Eh, you could drink it if you want." As soon as Deadpool left the bar, his phone rang. _"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!" _He answered, "Sup, dude. You better have some info."

"Yeah," Weasel started, "I finally got his current address. He's living in a beach house in Spring Beach. I'll send you the address number."

"Cool. Meet me in the car in five minutes."

"What? Why am I going?"

"Wease, don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Ok."

**Rose: End of chapter two. I'm in the process to typing chapter three. I'll probably be able to post it sometime next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose: Hey, everybody! Hope you're all having an awesome Spring Break! Mine is going to be filled with packing boxes and stuff- **

**Deadpool: Whoo Hooo! You're FINALY getting out of your mother's basement! *claps hands* **

**[Congratulations!] **

**Rose: I don't live in my mom's basement! **

**Deadpool: Sure, just keep telling yourself that. **

**Rose: *sighs* Whatever. Oh! And before I start, I wanted to answer a question by lengendofcosplay. My real name is not Rose. It's just one of my favorite flowers. And don't worry. If I were the reader, I would be wondering if the author's real name was Rose, too. Now, on to the story!**

"Wade, I got two readings coming in from my satellite image," Weasel explained, looking at his tricked out iPad.

"Ok, what's that mean?" Deadpool asked, speeding down the street. He was closing in on Pablo's position.

"It means that there are at least two people in that house," Weasel explained. "Are you going to finally tell me why you're after these guys?"

***** (Inside Pablo's house, 2:30 am) Christina was being dragged deeper into her uncle's old house. She was bound by her wrists with rope and had a chain around her ankle. "Let go of me, you mongrel fruit loop!" She shouted. Pablo had on a pair of ripped jeans, black boots, white shirt, and shoulder length brown hair.

"Yeah, scream all you want. No one's going to hear you all the way out here." Christina looked disgusted. "What?"

"Ugh! You're hair looks horrible! Is that what they do to drongos in prison?" He pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket.

"You better keep your mouth shut. That is, unless you want me to cut out that tongue of yours, smartass."

"How did you even find me, anyway?"

"I don't have to find something I never lost." Her face filled with terror. "Ya know," He knelt next to her, "You look a LOT like your mother." Pablo gently rubbed her cheek. She moved her head away from his hand.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother!"

"I'll talk about her if I want-" Christina kicked him in the groin. He cried in pain. "You bitch!" she stood to her feet and ran for the door. Pablo grabbed the end to the chain, making her fall, slamming her face into the hardwood floor.

"Ow…." She mumbled in pain.

"Ya should have thought about that before you tried bolting on me." Still holding the chain, he opened the door that lead to a set of stairs. He climbed them, dragging Christina up them. Every time her head hit the stairs, she let out an "ow".

"Where are you taking me now?" she asked, once they reached the top of the stairs. He chuckled.

"Let me tell you a little story. When your father and I were in high school, our senior year, I met your mother. She was beautiful. Every guy in school wanted to date her, including me. I was going to ask her out. But your father beat me to it. He used his stupid assets to win her over. His stupid car, his stupid money, his stupid good looks, EVERYTHING! They both were in the top four honor students in our class, along with another stupid couple. They started dating after his first year of college. Probably because she knew he was going to be an attorney."

"I already heard of their love story. Mom used to tell me it as a bed time story. It was sweet. I also know about how you almost sexually assaulted her. That was when you killed that guy who tried to stop you. Then, you begged dad into defending you in court!"

"Don't interrupt my story!"

Christina rolled her eyes, "What does this have to do with where you're talking me?"

"Remember how you claimed that I almost assaulted-"

"Sexually assaulted, you fruit loop!"

"Quit calling me that! How you claimed that I almost assaulted your mother and how I said that you look like your mother?" He said with a creepy smile on his face. Christina let his words sink into her mind. Suddenly, she was filled with terror, just like when we was little.

"No! Let go of me, dipstick!"

"That's the same thing your mother called me!" Pablo violently picked Christina off the floor and hurriedly walked towards the end of the hall.

"Leave me alone!" Christina freed one of her hands and punched him in the back of his head.

"Ow! How the hell did you do that?!" She poked him in both of his eyes. "Ow!" He dropped her on the floor. As soon as he let go of her, she picked up the extra chain, and ran for the front door. "Looks like you got more fight in ya then I expected. I like that." Pablo opened a door belonging to a closet and dulled out a pistol. "I'd hate to have to kill you so soon. And before we even got to have any fun!" He ran after her. Christina made it to the front door but it had a deadbolt lock that could only be opened with a key.

"Damn!" she mumbled. She felt breathing down her neck and the barrel of a gun to her head. Flashbacks to when he used to shoot her with guns violently played through her head. She started shaking. "P-please! Just let me go! I-I didn't want them to put you in jail! They made me talk!"

"I don't wanna hear it! You betrayed me just like your father and mother! You're just like them!" He pressed the barrel into her temple. "Now, you're going to play!"

**** (Outside…) Deadpool parked his car long the beach. "Ready, Wease?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, ya know, being kept out of the loop and all."

"I told you I was going to explain later!"

"Ok, so what's your plan?"

"Make sure Heather, I mean, Christina is safe. Then I'll kill the bastard who did this!"

"Oh, that sounds like such a good plan!" Said a sarcastic Weasel.

"Hey, no sarcasm allowed right now! This is serious!"

**** (Inside…) Pablo was trying to drag her into his bedroom but Christina was holding onto the doorframe with a death grip. "Stop squirming! No one knows you're here! No one's goin to rescue you!" He exclaimed.

"No!" She kicked him in the chest, "You creepy pedo!"

"Stop calling me names! I have the gun! You should be submitting to me!"

"You don't even know how to use that gun!"

"Oh really? Well, let me enlighten you!" Just before he pulled the trigger, his doorbell rang. "Who the hell is here at this hour?!"

"If you shoot someone will hear and call the cops." Pablo cursed under his breath and grabbed Christina by her waist. "Hey!" He tossed her on the bed, reached in his nightstand, pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and handcuffed her to the bed post. "AND YOU JUST HAD THOSE IN THERE!?"

"Quiet!" He marched down the hall and flung open the door. "Today is going to be your last day on this earth!" He pointed the gun at the person standing outside it.


	4. Chapter 4

Pablo opened the door, "You came here on a bad day!" He pulls the gun's trigger. The man at the door, Deadpool, throws a sunken at the barrow. "What the fu-?" The gun explodes. "Agh!" He screams, holding his hand. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Hey, you're the one how pulled a gun at me." Deadpool takes out an Uzi. "Let's have a little talk." He aims the gun at Pablo, "Take a seat."

"Who the hell are you?!" Deadpool shoots Pablo in the left shoulder. "Agh!"

"I said, 'take a seat'!" Wade kicks Pablo in the gut, causing him to slide into the wall. "Wease, go find Christina!" Deadpool commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Weasel runs down the hallway, looking for Christina.

"What the hell is going on!?" Pablo asked.

"Why'd you do it?" Deadpool asked.

"Do what?"

"Why did you hurt her?"

"Look, you're going to have to be more pacific. I've hurt tons of women in the past." Deadpool stabs Pablo in the thigh with a sai. "Agh!"

"Christina! Why did you hurt Christina? She's an angel! She's never wronged anyone in her life! Why did you abuse her as a child?!" Deadpool stabbed the knife deeper into his leg.

"Agh! Who are you to ask?"

"Wade Winston Wilson, but the world better knows me as Deadpool. And I'm Christina's boyfriend."

"W-Wade?!" He asked, shocked. "So, you're the famous 'Deadpool'? Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"HahahahaBWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

{Why is he laughing like that?}

[This does not look good.]

Pablo wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh that's good!" Deadpool punched him in the face.

"I'm about a second away from killing you in the most painful way possible, and believe me, I have a lot of experience with killing people painfully. So, you better answer the damn question!"

"Ya know what' funny? When I first showed up at her apartment, I could tell she wasn't expecting to find me there. Oh ho, the look on her face, priceless! After, that, I took her to my torcher room and started my three step revenge plan."

{Torcher room!?}

Deadpool balled his hand into a fist, "That's it!"

*** (On the hallway…)

Weasel closed another door. "Ok, she's not in that on either. How many places can you hide someone?" He walked across the hallway to open another door. Hearing muffling coming from inside, he quickly kicked open the door. Inside, he saw Christina on the bed, trying to get her hands out of the handcuffs. He rushed to her side. Christina jumped when she saw him. "It's ok, miss, I'm here to save you." Weasel said, heroically. But that heroicness quickly turned into nervousness when he realized how pretty she was, regardless of the fact that she had bruises on her body. "Uh, um, w-who put you here?" He nervously asked.

"Pablo." She answered.

"_Wow, that accent is hot," _he thought. "Who's he? Your brother? Boyfriend?-"

"My uncle!" she shouted, insulted and angered.

"Oh! Um, let's get you outta here, then. Luckily, I brought my laser pen!" He said, working on the lock. They waited and waited and waited.

"That's a very FAST laser you got there. You could melt an ice cube with that thing in ten minutes!" She said, sarcastic, frustrated, and…. relieved? Those words stabbed Weasel in both in his ego and a little bit in his heart. In addition to that, he also was confused on the intent of her last statement. Was trying to be rude, sarcastic, or was she stressed?

"W-what's your name?" Weasel said.

"Christina."

"You're Christina?!"

"Yes..? Why? Is there a problem?" she asked, confused.

"Deadpool's ben making it a big deal to find you."

"What?! Hold on, who's Deadpool? And who are you?" Weasel stopped lasering the lock.

"I'm Weasel, and are you telling me you don't know who Deadpool is?!"

Deadpool finished punching Pablo in the face. Pablo violently coughed up blood. "Now, I'm only going to ask you one more time, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"… I brainwashed her… duh." He coughed again. "That was step one, stripping away her new identity."

" 'New identity'? What identity?"

Pablo coughed up more blood, "For someone who's supposed to be Christina's 'boyfriend' you sure do ask a lot of questions. How long have you been dating?"

"Almost three years…" Was Deadpool's answer, more to himself than to Pablo.

"And you still don't know those little things about her?" Deadpool banged Pablo's head against the wall and stood up.

"You still never answered my question. Why did you do it? She's your niece."

"No one could ever understand. Maybe it was because I was neglected as a child, never shown the love that I needed growing up. Maybe it was some past event that happened that caused a huge emotional brake down. Or maybe it was because I wanted something I couldn't have." Deadpool pulled out his katana. "What are you going to do, now? Kill me? Ha, predictable."

"Well, since you can't heal yourself, yeah, you're going to die… eventually. Remember I said I have a ton of ways to slowly kill someone?"

[Even though I would love to torcher this guy, shouldn't we make sure Christina's ok or more importantly, here?]

{Yeah, and if we let him live a little longer, he'll have to wait for his impending slaughter.}

"Ooh, good point!" Deadpool pulled out a rope and hog tied Pablo. Once tied, he dragged him down the hall.

"No, should I?" Christina asked. Weasel started lasering the lock again.

"Well, I assumed you should. Deadpool said this was a personal mission. Do you remember the name Wade Wilson?"

"Wade? Wade…. No…" Weasel finally broke the lock. "Thank you."

"No problem." Deadpool came in the room and through Pablo against the wall. Christina took cover behind Weasel.

"P-please do let him near me!" she cried.

"Christina!" Deadpool said as he pushed Weasel out of the way and hugged her. Christina's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" she asked. A loud booming sound prevented Deadpool from answering. "Ah! What the hell was that?"

"It sounded like an explosion."

{But we didn't plant any bombs.}

"It's probably my old gang," Pablo clarified.

"Your gang?" Weasel asked.

"Yeah, they must've found out that I was out of prison."

"So, they want to kill you?"

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Deadpool picked up Pablo and left the room to meet his old gang.

Outside on the beach were a bunch of cars and vans parked with people armed with guns, molotovs, grenades, and knives of all sorts. "Hey! Ya came here for this guy?" Deadpool held up Pablo in the air by his shirt. "Well, here, you can kill him now!" Deadpool tossed Pablo into the sand.

"W-wait, guys, hold up! If you kill me now, you won't know where I stashed the jackpot!" One of the gang members walked toward him.

"You're way overdue! You were supposed to give us our share of the money over ten years ago!"

"Well, between these ten years, I figured out how to rewrite the human DNA code. Remember Blondie? She did tests on people and now she knows how to give them enhanced abilities!" The guy put the gun to his head.

"I've had enough of your bull sh*t."

"Wait, man! Haven't you ever heard of the X-Men? The Fantastic Four? And Blondie was a smart girl."

The guy pulled the gun away, " 'Was'?"

"This guy over there killed her." Pablo gestured towards Deadpool with his head. The entire gang looked at Deadpool.

{Uh oh…}

[This does not look good.]

"You killed my girl?" The man said.

"You were dating that bitch? Look, man, I did you a favor. She wasn't worth it." That remark didn't make the man any less angry. Without hesitation, the gang member shot Deadpool in the chest. "Not… again." Deadpool fell on the ground.

"And that's for killing' my girl!" He turned back to Pablo, "Now what were you saying about those special abilities?" The guy got shot in the head.

"And that's for shooting me in the chest!" The whole gang was shocked.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot him!" Pablo shouted. The whole gang unloads their guns at Deadpool. Wade teleports into the air and shoots back with two pistols.

"Bang! Bang! BANGBANGBANGBANG!" He shouts. One by one, the gang's members were falling over, dead. DP trades his guns for katanas and starts slicing nearby heads off their bodies.

{Blood, blood, blood!}

"He's unstoppable!" Says one gang member before getting his torso sliced in half.

"Can't you guys actually hit him?! He's just on man!"

"They are hitting me! I'm just healing from it." Deadpool jumps on a man's back. "You look hungry. Here." He shoves a grenade down the guy's throat. "The flavor will explode in your mouth!" Deadpool teleports to his next victim right before the grenade goes off. The man's blood paints the sand red.

"Who is this guy!?"

"Deadpool, Merc with the Mouth. Tell your friends! I'm available for Black Ops, assassinations, and birthday parties!"

"What!?"

Deadpool tosses a bunch of grenades into the crowd of gang members, "And you get a free grenade! And you get a free grenade! And you, you get two free grenades, fatty!" The men run away.

"This guy's crazy!" Says one.

"I'm outta here!" Says another.

"The police are coming!"

"Oops! There's my cue to leave!" Deadpool ran back to the house.

{Wait, where's that guy, Christina's uncle?}

"Christina!" Deadpool ran back towards the room he last left her and Weasel in. _"Weasel, you better not fail me now." _Once Pablo noticed Deadpool, put Christina in a head lock and aimed his gun at her head._ "Damn, Weasel!" _Deadpool found Weasel on the floor holding his bloody arm.

"I have your girlfriend as a hostage, Deadpool. Let me go if you want her to live. I don't wanna kill her but I will if I have to."

"Deadpool, please don't let him take me! If he takes me away he's going to kill me… and probably sexually assault me, too. Please, don't let this crazy fruit loop take me with him!" She pleaded, tears rolling down her face.

"Shut it!" Pablo commanded.

Deadpool felt a ping in his heart. He didn't want to see Christina cry OR get hurt.

"Fine, go ahead. Take her away."

"WHAT?!" Weasel shouted.

{WHAT?}

[WHAT?!]

"Wade…" Christina said, heartbroken.

"Move it!" Pablo said, dragging her out the door and down the hall. Deadpool pulled out his pistol and aimed at the back of Pablo's head.

"Psych, mothahf*****!" Pablo turned around just in time to get shot in between his eyes. Christina ran to Deadpool and hugged him tightly. She tried speaking but all that came out were mumbling incoherent sentences. Her body was violently shaking with fear. Deadpool wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly. "It's ok. It's over now. He can't hurt you anymore." All she could do in response was cry.

**** (Back at the hotel room, 2:59 am)

Christina sat on the bed silent hugging her knees. Since they made it back, she had bathed and changed into some clean borrowed clothes (which were two sizes big). "Are you hungry?" Weasel asked, holding out a sandwich. She looked at the sandwich, slowly nodded her head, and grabbed it.

"Thanks…" She said quietly, then took a small bite. Weasel smiled. Deadpool dragged a chair and sat it next to the bed. He sat on it backwards.

"Christina…" He muttered. She looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. It was a relief to know that he's gone…. For good."

"Are you ok with me asking my questions, then?" Christina nodded her head.

"Ask away."

"Well, first, what is the last thing you actually remember?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "I remember clearly up to some point after getting my new house. Then the rest are scattered bits and pieces, fragments of memories."

"Do you remember anyone named Tara, Chloe, Lilly, or Wade, by any chance?"

She closed her eyes, thinking hard. "Well, I remember Weasel said that you were Wade…"

"Do you remember anything about me, then?"

"No….. WAIT! I DO remember something."

"What?"

"I was in some house. I remember you," She looked at him, "You saved my life…."


	5. Chapter 5

Christina looked at Deadpool, "….You saved my life…." She said with a smile. Deadpool and Weasel looked at each other then back to her.

"Deadpool saved your life?" Weasel asked. She nodded her head.

"Ok, do you remember what I saved your life from?" Deadpool questioned. She tapped her chin with her finger, deep in thought.

"I don't know. All I remember is some shadow…" Was her answer. Deadpool was racking his brain, trying to figure out which time he saved her was the time she was talking about.

"Think really hard. Think about what you saw, smelled, felt." Weasel added. Christina tapped on her chin again, then shrugged.

"I can't remember anything else." She said.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened. But just to warn you, I've saved your life multiple times." Deadpool informed her.

"Alright, tell me about each of those times."

"Ok, the first time I saved your life was right after I came to your house for the first time. The doorbell rang, you went to answer it. You screamed. There was a ninja in front of you about to stab you with his katana. I threw my body in front of yours to shield you from the blade."

"A ninja?"

"Yeah."

"Why was a ninja trying to kill me?"

"Because your friend, or actually EX- friend, Tara hired a bunch of people to kill you."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. I never found out. She was doing experiments on you…"

[Experiments that supposedly worked.]

"Whaaaaat?! What kind of experiments?!"

"She was trying to give people super powers."

"So I'm going to be able to shoot lasers from my eyes or turn leap over buildings or shoot spider webs out of my hands?!"

"I don't know… but that does sound kinda-"

"No!"

"What?"

"You were going to say 'cool' weren't you?" Deadpool didn't look her in the eyes. "I knew it!"

"Ok, you caught me." He said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Can you just tell me about the other times you saved my life?"

"The next time happened literally a few moments after the first. I beat the crap outa Strider Hiryu, then I saw someone trying to snipe you in the head. I pushed you out the way just in time." Christina rubbed her eyes with her forefinger and thumb of her right hand.

"How many times did I almost get assassinated?"

"Let's see. There was that ninja, then that girl, and the poison, and that time the ninja came back again, then that guy did that surgical thingy…. Let's just say about six times."

"Wow. Where are those people now?"

"Probably in Hell."

"Oh." Christina finished her sandwich. "Can you tell me how I know you two?"

"Actually, this is our first time meeting." Weasel spoke up.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. You actually knew Deadpool for a lot longer."

"Do you remember eating any Mexican food recently?" Deadpool suddenly asked.

"That was random." Christina said, turning her head to look at Deadpool. "Why the weird question?"

"I just need to know."

"No. I haven't. But I could really go for a chimichanga right about now." Deadpool smiled.

{Same old Heather.}

"Ok, let's go get some. I know a great place."

**** (St Louis, Missouri. 6:30 PM)

Weasel walked back to the booth he, Deadpool, and Christina were sitting at. The waitress came up to their table carrying four plates filled with food. "Thanks." Weasel said ask she put his plate in front of him then the others.

"You're welcome." The waitress said before leaving.

"How's your memory, babe?" Deadpool asked.

"Better. I remember a lot more, now. I remember Chloe and Lilly and Tara. And I remember you." She explained, taking a bite out of her chimichanga.

"That's good."

"Well, we got Christina back safe and sound, killed her uncle, and her memory's alright. Does that mean our mission's over?" Weasel asked.

"Yes, Wease, this mission's over."

"So, I can leave after I finish-"

"No! You can't leave, yet! After dinner, we're going to take a blood sample of Christina."

"Why?" Both Christina and Jack asked.

"Don't you wanna know what exactly Tara did to you?"

"Wade, I'm a computer genius, not a doctor."

"Well, how else are we going to figure out what happened?"

"Can't we just check their files ON the experiment? Don't bad guys like to keep their stuff filed away?" Christina inquired.

"Good point. I guess that'd be easier."

**** (At the toy factory)

"Their base, their secret HQ, is a toy factory?"

"Yep. Stupid, right?" Deadpool pulled around the corner that leads to the toy factory. He slammed his foot on the break.

"Whoa! Why'd you stop?" Jack asked.

"Look! There's a ton of cops and fire fighters here!"

"Looks like they just finished putting the fire out." Christina added. The three of them stared at the rubble of what was the toy factory building.

"Someone must've found out we were here." Weasel chimed in.

"Or someone knew we were coming." Said Deadpool.

"But didn't you take out those people that were behind it? Who would've done this?" Christina questioned.

"Well, technically, I killed a few hundred of her goons, slaughter the doctor, and riddled her body with bullets." Deadpool clarified. "The only people who knew about Tara's experiments were herself, Pablo, and their computer."

"And they're all dead…"

[Dammit!]

"So, what, now?" Jack asked.

"Ok, our ultimate goal is to figure out what happened to me. Right? And if I get powers like you said, we could just wait until I start showing signs of those powers."

"That could work…." Deadpool made a U turn and drove back onto the highway. "We'll have you go under a bunch of different triggers and see what happens."

"Are you going to be alright with that, babe?" Deadpool asked, concerned. She nodded her head. "Ok, you're going to get some rest. We're going to have a long day tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Deadpool opened the curtains to the bedroom, letting the sunshine in. Since he and Weasel found Christina, they had flown back to America. Deadpool offered to get back her apartment form that…. Guy, but she refused. Not wanting to violently make him leave. So, they went with plan B: having her stay temporary at his place.

{Which is surprising since our place is complete crap.}

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty." Christina moaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"I thought you said I had to be up by seven." She replied, slightly grouched.

"Yeah, about that. I sorta changed my mind. The earlier we get up, the more tests- er, um, exercises we can do!" She didn't respond. "Common, it's only six." He pulled the covers off of her. She was wearing a pair of blue PJs. She slowly sat up and stretched.

"No use arguing." Christina got out of the bed and proceeded to the bathroom. "What are we doing first?" She said, scratching her head and yawning.

"I don't know. Weasel said he had a list of things he wanted to examine you for. Nerd stuff." She walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

{Ya know, she still looks pretty for someone who just got out of bed.}

Ten minutes later, Christina joined Deadpool in the kitchen wearing a green short sleeved shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. She smelled the air. "You cooked?"

"Yeah." Deadpool placed a plate of pancakes on the table. "Bon appetit." She took a seat.

"Why are you wearing a chef hat?"

"Why not? Plus, it goes with my apron." He explained, pointing to his apron that had the word "kiss this cook" in red letters on the chest. Christina smiled and took a bite of his pancakes.

"Delicious! Do you have any syrup?"

"Tons!" DP placed three bottles of syrup on the table and went back to cooking. She glanced at the counter and noticed that there were many more plates filled pancakes sitting on the counter.

"How many pancakes did you make?" She asked.

"About a thousand. What can I say? I love the smell of pancakes in the morning!"

{They know that already.}

"Yeah, but she doesn't!"

"Hmm?" Christina looked at him. "Who doesn't?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'she doesn't'."

"Oh, I was talking to the yellow box."

"The yellow what?"

"Never mind. How's your memory? Do you remember everything, yet?"

"I think so. I even remember the first time meeting you."

"Oh, you do?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep." She said with a smile. "It took a while to remember, though. But I don't remember much after you pulled the gun. Probably because of my DID."

"Really? Why?"

"My therapist explained that each of my personalities have different memories. Even before my amnesia, I still couldn't remember everything 100%. That sucks too because, I don't get to experience everything, just a part of it."

"So, your other personalities won't remember this conversation we're having, for example?"

Christian sighed, "Yeah."

"Did your therapist say how long until you other personalities disappear?"

"Well, the personalities don't 'disappear' per say, they just 'fuse' into one."

"Cool! How long until that happens?"

"I don't know. I was abused for a long time…. I guess only time will tell." She whispered, looking a little saddened.

[Crap.]

"Christina…" Deadpool grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine. Really."

After breakfast, Wade and Christina met Weasel out at an undisclosed location by a warehouse. "Are you ready, Christina?"

"I will be as soon as I know what we're doing exactly. All you guys keep telling me is that we're doing a series of tests." Christina clarified.

"Well, the first tests are going to be simple. We're just testing to see what changes happened to your body."

"But wouldn't you need a record of my body before this happened?"

"Well, yes. So, I'm using an average as a control."

"What kind of average?"

"The average of an Australian woman or your age, height, and weight."

"How do you know those?"

"Check ups."

"You know those are confidential! That is a felon, you know. I could sue you." She crossed her arms. "The least you could have done was ask!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I forgive you, just ask in the future."

"OK, let's get these tests started with! We're burning daylight!" Deadpool interrupted. Weasel looked at his clipboard.

"Ok, our first assessment is going to be a simple one. Just a normal, everyday, obstacle course. Just a few hurdles followed by a rope climb, wires, and stuff like that." Weasel explained.

"How exactly is this supposed to assess my current condition? This sounds, to me, like how the military trains?" Christina inquired.

"Do you trust us or not?"

"OK, let's do this." She finally said.

"Stand at the starting line. We'll monitor you from over here." Christina walked to the starting line. "Just get to the end as fast as you can." Christina nodded her head in understanding.

"The test begins in three, two, one." A robotic voice said. A bell rang. Christina jumped over all the hurdles, not missing a single one. Weasel made a note on his clipboard. She made it to the rope climb. She leaped on and headed up. Once done, she crawled under the wires and made it to the finish line.

"Good job!" Deadpool congratulated.

"You completed the first course in one minute and three seconds." Weasel said.

"So, is that good, bad, or what?" Christina asked, anxious.

"Good! Very good! That's above average."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you did better than most people of your same physique."

"OK, what's the next test?"

"It's a reflexes test."

"SO how are you going to-" Weasel shined a flashlight in her eyes. "Ah!" She squinted her eyes and shaded them with her arm. "What was that for?!"

Weasel made another note, "I was testing your reflexes. Good." He put the flashlight away. "Let's continue. Follow me."

"We should just skip to test 30." Deadpool told Weasel. "This stuff is too easy for her."

"We should take things slow. We don't wanna hurt her or anything."

"Oh, please. She's way tougher than she looks."

"We'll do things my way. For now."

"Christina." Deadpool called.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Catch!" And with that, he chucked a ninja shuriken at her head. One impulse she caught it with her hand.

"Whoa!"

"See?"

"Why would you throw that at me? What it I missed?!"

"It would have hurt?" She smacked him. "Ow! I'm sorry. I'd knew you catch it."

"How? Are you psychic?"

"No. I just know, alright?"

"Right…"

"Ok, let's continue." Weasel interjected. "For this next test, all you have to do is simply dodge stuff."

"Oh goodie." Said a sarcastic Christina.

"That's the spirit!"

She sighed, "So what am I dodging?"

"Anything we throw at you."

"Liiiiike?" Weasel reached into a wooden box and pulled out a bow and arrow. "Oh no. No, no, no! I'm not going to let you just shot arrows at me!"

"Relax. They're not real arrows. See?" He bent the tip of the arrow with his finger. "The tips are foam."

"OK. Let's get this over with." Weasel and Deadpool leaded their bows and started shooting at Christina with the fake arrows.

"Now, let's kick this up a notch. Deadpool style." Deadpool said, dropping his bow.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a part of the test." Weasel asked. Deadpool pulled out a pistol.

"What are you crazy?! I can't dodge bullets!"

"Don't worry, babe. You'll do fine! All you have to do is disarm me….. If you can." He unloaded his clip at Christina. She surprisingly managed to dodge the bullets with a series of flips and cartwheels. "You're doing great, babe!" Deadpool dropped the empty clip and started to reload another one onto the gun. His pistol was snatched from his hands by Christina. She looked pissed. "Whoa! That was some awesome dodging!" He congratulated. She shot him in his leg. "Ow!' He rubbed his leg. "No need to be mad. I was shooting with rubber bullets."

"Oh, really?" She emptied the clip in his chest.

"Ow! Ouch!" She dropped the gun and walked away, still very upset.

**Rose: Sorry, my last few chapters haven't had those intros and outros. I know you guys love them. I just wanted the chapter to flow together more. They will be back. Don't worry!**


End file.
